


He Didn't

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Secret Missions, spy AU, suicide mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: He didn't tell Alexander about his work for The Agency.Alexander had done much the same.





	He Didn't

“Lafayette, what are you doing?” Washington asked as he stepped into the man’s work room.

Lafayette looked up from his suitcase and raised an eyebrow at his boss as he began to speak with a confused tone. “Packing for the mission. Gotta make sure I don’t bring anything I won’t wanna have with me in my final days, right?”

“You… You didn’t hear?” Washington inquired, stepping toward Lafayette and closing the grey suitcase that sat atop the desk. “The mission was rescheduled and reassigned.”

“What?” Lafayette gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at the other man in disbelief. “But… This was supposed to be my mission. I volunteered, I knew the risks, and I had the least to lose.”

“We were given other options, and selected those instead of the current one,” George answered, trying his best to maintain a mask of stoic indifference. “The agent has already been sent out. And their mission was a success.”

“It was a suicide mission, sir. Who the hell would willingly volunteer in my place?” Lafayette asked, furrowing his brow in thought. “I didn’t have anything to lose.”

“But the other agent did,” Washington pointed out, sighing deeply and averting his gaze. “And that thing was you, apparently.”

“Sir, I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Lafayette responded, running a hand through his thick curls. “Who in their right mind would do that for me?”

“… Are you familiar with one Alexander Hamilton?” Washington asked after a moment of tense silence.

“Yes- he’s my husband, why do you ask?” Lafayette replied, pushing away the thoughts forming in the back of his mind. “Did something happen to him?”

“And I presume you never told him of your occupation, as is mandatory for all agents?” Washington continued, struggling to keep his breathing steady as a look of pure terror flooded Lafayette’s eyes. “He assured me that you had not. And that he had not informed you of his work for us, as well.”

“No…” Lafayette whispered, feeling tears begin to sting in the corners of his eyes. “Alex would have never… He wouldn’t be a…. He isn’t..”

“I’m afraid so,” Washington confirmed sadly, lowering his gaze. “He was placed in charge of planning the operation. When he saw who was to be sent… No one could have stopped him from taking your place. I’m so sorry for your loss.”


End file.
